I go You Stay
by IronhideFan18
Summary: {BASED ON DOTM} Annabelle does not want Ironhide to leave Earth, nor does Ironhide. But Earth's officials demanded the Autobots to leave. Will this be the last time Annabelle sees Ironhide?


AN: I been having some ideas for stories, and this seems like a good one to write…. If you ever saw, "The Iron Giant" that one scene where the robot is going to save the world, well this is my take, however with slight differences. The Iron Giant is Ironhide and the child is Annabelle. Based on DOTM where the Autobots go on the ship and "leave." I hope that it will turn out good. As of NOW it is a one-shot, may change later on.

You Stay, I go

Enjoy!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sun felt good to Ironhide and that was something that he will miss, it truly relaxed his old joints - it made him felt younger. There were several occasions where he would sit out for hours in the Lennox's driveway.

However, there was something else that the old-war veteran mech _will _miss more than the warm sun. It is a human. And when Ironhide first arrived on Earth (Or as Jetfire would call it: Planet Dirt) he hated the humans - not as much how the Decepticons do. He despised how primitive the humans are and how much of a violent race they could be in an instant; but after thinking, what is the difference between Cybertronians and Humans? Nothing. Only smaller and fragile. But, of all the humans he had encountered over the years, only one grew to him, a small child named Annabelle….

"Ironhide?" Annabelle said she walked up from behind him she headed to his leg, poking him.

Ironhide uncurled his fists; he looked down at the small human that was at his leg plating. "Hello Annie." He smiled. He knew she wanted to go, but there are so many risk factors of her getting hurt or worse killed.

She waved up at him, "Can I go with you? I could be your ship buddy, 'cause after all we are buddies here…well you're my best friend Ironhide. And buddies stick together no matter what…Right?" She said she placed her hands on his leg again smiling.

Ironhide sighed he went down on his knees he smiled. If Cybertronians had the abilities to shed tears, he would have. He looked down at Annabelle; carefully he placed his finger under her chin lifting it up. In response, Annabelle placed her hand on his finger smiling at him.

"Annie?" He rumbled out.

"Yes Hidey?"

"You can't go. You stay, I go." He took his finger from underneath her chin and placed it on her chest, "You'd get hurt…, and since we are best friends, I don't want you to get hurt Annie. I love you so much Annie and to see you get hurt…well it would hurt me."

"But you wouldn't let anyone hurt me 'Hide…cau- cause we're best friends." She started to cry, tears started to hit Ironhide's finger.

He chuckled softly, "Annie, don't cry, I'd rust, kid." He took his finger and flicked the salty alligator tears away.

"But who is gonna get rid of monsters?" She asked she met his deep blue optics.

"Annabelle. Your father is one the bravest humans I know, he will _always protect_ you; remember that."

"But you though 'Hide. You promised you would be there when I get older and - and for my -

"Shhh, Annie, it will be okay buddy." Ironhide placed his hand on the ground allowing her to climb on. And she did with no hesitation; she grabbed hold of his thumb.

"Hidey." Annabelle smiled at him; Hidey was one of the nicknames that she had given to Ironhide in fact that was her first word she had ever said.

Ironhide brought the small child to his chest, "Annabelle, I'm going to miss this. You are the only human that I grew close to and one of my closest friends and for that, I thank you." He said kindly, "I want you to have something…So you can always remember me, and when you get scared or alone, you will have this." Ironhide reached on his arm and pried off his Autobot emblem, "I have another one, but here you keep it Annie." He gave the badge to her. "I know it is nothing much but it _is_ something…and hopefully that will mean a lot to you."

She took the emblem to her hear closing it in and hugging it tightly, "Thank you."

Ironhide nodded, "I need to get going kiddo."

"Walk me to my mommy and daddy." She hugged Ironhide's thumb tighter, every second that went by is something that the both of them will never get again.

The Autobot acknowledged her request and placed her on his shoulder. "One last time buddy."

She held on to his helm she pressed up against him, hugging him with every amount of strength she could muster.

Ironhide was walking slowly; he did not want this to end, not like this, if it was up to him he would love to have another day with her, just the two of them. Ironhide frowned; he went to his knees and placed Annabelle in front of her parents he smiled at the Lennox family. This was his family; this is what he protected from the Decepticons, and he would do it again in a spark beat.

"Ironhide, we would like to thank you." Sara said, she looked up at him, "At first when I met you, I didn't know what to expect, but as the days went you helped us. You became part of our family."

Will nodded with Sara's statement, "Ironhide it was an honor fighting on your side. I won't get sentimental like the ladies are, but thanks." He walked over to Ironhide shaking his large hand, "And thanks for being a great guardian for Annabelle."

Ironhide smiled he stood to his full height, "I have to go. Annie?"

"What Ironhide?" She walked towards him. Her large green eyes stared in his Autobot soul.

"When you get older, be there for your parents, promise me that? And I will promise, you will see me one day, it may not be in a month, or a year but you will." He brushed his large finger along Annabelle's cheek and with that, he headed towards the ship ready for whatever lies in space for him and his comrades.

AN: Well here it is. So slightly different from that scene in both movies, maybe more son in DOTM, because in this, they do leave. And I sort of hinted that maybe this will continue into a one more chapter *hint, hint, wink, wink.* I had fun writing this, and it has been awhile since I did a story of just the two of them, with no other Autobots. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. With that, I will place this incomplete for the time being and it may or not change.


End file.
